1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle which warns or informs the driver of various vehicle conditions by means of speech instead of indicator lights or buzzers, and more specifically to a controller to cut off or reduce the sound volume from other audio equipment provided within the same vehicle so that the driver can listen to the voice warning information clearly without interference from the other audio equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to warn or inform the driver of various abnormal vehicle conditions such as engine temperature, engine oil level, brake oil level, disconnection of a headlight, etc., heretofore, a number of warning lights or buzzers have been used. Recently, however, a voice warning system has also been used, for this purpose, which can provide the driver with warnings or information on various abnormal vehicle conditions in voice form. In this case, the voice for warning or information is previously recorded on an appropriate audio device such as a tape recorder in place of lights or buzzers, and is reproduced in response to a signal from the corresponding sensor. However, if the warning voice is sounded while the other audio equipment such as a car radio, cassette tape recorder, or car TV is operating, the voice from the other audio equipment will interfere with the warning voice, and therefore the driver will not able to hear the warning voice clearly.
Therefore, there has been a need for a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle by which the driver can listen to the voice warning information clearly without interference with the other voice.